Going Nowhere
by Solar4
Summary: My first fic, about a friend from long ago of Ryou's, who comes to visit. Ryou's been in love with her for some time, but Bakura seems to effect her in such a way...I'm, bad on summaries, so the story is better than it looks, trust me.Rating will go up.


Solar: okaysies....this is my first fic, so I warn you of stupidness. Actually mostly, just uno original character in the beginning, but we'll get ot the others.........eventually. So, Ryou fans and 'Kura fans, you might hate me a little for the pairings, but that's just your opi-onion.

Kat:  everyone at her school spells it that way.....the teacher still passes it though^ _ ^

Solar: yep, it's true....opi-onion....hehe...I like that.....opi-onion....*grabs permanent marker and writes opi-onion on fore-head*

Kat: you're a bit.....um..strange...

Solar: opi-onion! opi-onion! opi-onion! opi-onion!!!!

Kat: - _ -;; 

Solar: *takes marker and starts writing on Kat's t-shirt*

Kat: Hey! Idiot! That was Joey-kun's shirt!!*starts sobbing*

Bakura: Joey-kun? he's letting you borrow his clothes? 

Kat: um...*blushes* no.....

Solar: then who is he? 

Ryou: you seem to have gotten over that opi-onion thing......

Solar: O I have? *drops marker and drools at Ryou*

Ryou: *sigh* I should have known...*goes and hides behind Bakura*

Solar: Ryouses!! I want to touch you...........yum....*lunges*

Ryou: why, Satan, why? 

Kat:- _ - that's...nice...

Solar: *misses and lands on Bakura* Kura!!Even better! *glomps*

Kat: Oi..I don't think she'll get up to soon....anyway....*grabs marker and turns around*

Solar and Kura: *moaning sounds*

Ryou: ^ _ ^ *moves to the side*

Kat: *turns around, disclaimer on shirt* Solar-*circles name*- doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't try and hack into her computer to find out.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#

A/N: My  character is actually a portrayel of Carrie White,(I'm using her name for this fic) if you've ever heard her fictional story by Stephen King...So, I don't own Stephen King's Carrie or any of his rights....anyway...I don't know when Ryou's sister died so I'm pretending it was when they were five. He and Carrie were friends all the way up until they were about 10, when Carrie and her mom moved from England to ChamberLain, Maine, where she was accepted into Hogwarts....Her mom somehow allows her to go, but when she comes back each year during the summer she attends the school where she is tormented, teased, you know the package. And then the whole thing happens with the prom, where they pour the pig blood on her, she gets mad, and uses her telekinetic powers to blow the whole place up along with the city. When she arrived at her house her mom tries to kill her with a butcher knife, leaving a scar on her lower shoulder. So, in a moment of panic, she kills her mom...so know she's 15 and staying in the Bakura household until she goes back to Hogwarts....There will also be just a few more complications, but that's it for now. ^  _ ~ Whew...sry, that was  a lot to type.....here's the fic...

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Going Nowhere

by: Solar

**Ryou's**** POV**

                     It had been long since I had stopped screaming and beating on the door. Long since the tears had started falling freely down my face. Long since He had taken her into the room of which the door I had punched, kicked, and hauled myself against (A/N: Be more careful Ryou...if you do that again you might ruin that gorgeous body....*tear*) led to, and now I was slumped at the bottom of it, my wet face sticking to the white paint. I had only painted the door a few days ago, and now, it was already scratched and peeling. I didn't care though. All I wanted was to make Him disappear, so that I could hold Her close in my arms, and tell Her that everything would be alright.(Solar: the classic line..) But I couldn't. Not while He was still here.

She doesn't love me anyway. Or at least I don't think She does. Oh, if She did, then I would be the happiest person in the world(Solar: Another classic...). I loved her more than anything; I would die for Her(Solar: Yet another classi- Kat: Shut up idiot head! Solar: okay....- _ -). Nothing could be compared to Her. But that's just my opinion.

                     When She came to stay with us, everything seemed to be going by so quickly. She was still with us, though, and she was going to be staying with us for a little more than two months. Not even a week had passed since she first came, and I had already let Him beat Her as he had done to me so many times. I felt miserable when it happened the first time. I had to go to the store to get some food, and I wanted Her to come with me, fearing exactly what had happened when she refused to come, claiming she had work to do. 

I begged Her, but she didn't budge. So I told Her to stay in Her room until I got back, and I told Her to keep the door locked. I didn't stop worrying even for a minute as soon as I had stepped out the door.

                      When I came home, I dropped all the groceries on the couch and ran for her room(A/N:Actually that run was meant more to be a fast walk, ya'll know what I mean?). When I found the door ajar, and no one in the room, I panicked, and ended up rushing through the house calling Her name. I knew that if He had gotten to Her, I would've never been able to forgive myself for letting it happen. A few minutes later, I found Her in the bathroom shaking and sobbing. She was huddled in a corner, nursing the wounds that He had made. I had always hated Him, and I always would, but at that moment, the small, small amount of me that didn't hate Him now hated Him along with the rest of me, if possible, even more than before(Solar:that was a stupid sentence...). I cradled Hedr in my arms, and picked Her up and carried Her to my room, where I bandaged Her up._ 'And now I let it happen again.'_ More tears came down. _' I__ should have tried harder....' _I thought. _'She probably hates me now for letting this happn to her.' _I could never live with that. Never. She meant to much to me. She's the reason, you know, why I've never had a girlfriend, or even been the least bit interested in any of the girls at school. It was because I was already in love, and though at times it was rather painful, I wanted to stay in love.

                     Suddenly, the door opened, and it opened a little to fast, because I fell from my sitting position to right in front of His feet. 

"Move." He snarled, swinging a foot at my head. The two collided with such force that caused me to be thrown against the wall in the hallway. He snickered and muttered something under his breath. Seeing small red and white stars in front of my eyes, I tried to stand on my feet, but my legs were to weak, and my head felt as if it were exploding. I struggled onto my hands and knees, but was knocked to the floor again when His foot flung out at my head once again, hitting the bullseye, as it always did. I screamed as the stars that were just beginning to fade away erupted again, this time accompanied  by what seemed like a black fog, dark and terrifying. I laid there for a while until he walked away. A struggled whisper sounded from within the room.

"R-Ryou......"

Oh God, I had forgotten about her for a moment.

"Carrie," I wanted to say, but no sound came out. I was still half submerged in my black fog.

Carrie. The one I've always loved. The one who I dream about nearly every night. Carrie.

                    I had first seen her when I was three, and my sister,Amane, who's dead now, brought her to our home back when we lived in London.(A/N: I made Ryou, Amane, and Carrie all the same age, just so you know. Because I've heard that Amane was Ryou's _younger_ sister...I don't care.)Even though Amane and I were quite young, we were allowed to have friend's over. I never had anyone come to the house, but Amane had lots of girls from our day care school.(A/N: Carrie was in a diff. class than Ryou and Amane.)And I hated it. Every time one of them would come over to play, they'd spend half the time chasing me around the house, giggling madly and calling after me. Amane was usually pretty nice, but on these occasions she'd sit down and watch her friend run after me; she thought it was hilarious, watching me run non-stop to avoid being tackled, then hugged and kissed over and over. It made me mad, nevertheless, all my attempts to stop her friends never succeeded, so they would just about always catch me. But then when Carrie came it was different. My mother, who's dead now also, walked in first, followed by Amane, with Carrie by her side. Amane was chatting away happily to her(Solar: Ah....supposedly Amane had a lot to say...*sweatdrop*)

with Carrie watching her closely, and nodding every now and then. She had always been a good listener. When they came in, I was sat atop stairs that went up, and then ascended both right and left. I was hidden from view on the left part of the stairs, concealed behind the stairway bars. I know, three years old _is_ a bit young to fall in love, but I couldn't help it a bit. A small blush played across my face, as a smile graced my lips.

_'pretty....'_ I thought, resting my head against the bars. I watched them disappear into a room below.

I _had_ to find 'The Pretty Girl'. I hopped down the steps and went into the room I had seen them go into.

I was a little confused for a moment when they weren't in there. But my eyes wandered over to the door that led into the kitchen, and I understood. I opened the door slowly, and found Amane and 'The Pretty Girl' eating a snack as my mother did the dishes. 

"Oh, hey, Ryou," my mother sais sweetly when she spotted me. "did you want something to eat too?" I

nodded, staring at 'The Pretty Girl'. She and Amane had turned heads when I first walked in, but now acted as though I wasn't even there. It was strange, because usually whoever Amane brought over never stopped staring at me. It was quite the opposite, this time, however. When I got my snack from my mother,(Solar: cookies! ^ _ ^) I sat down, and she finally paid some attention to me. I was locked in her gaze for a while.

I smiled, when she gave me a smile back in return, she went back to her snack. I continued to watch her though, my dreamy smile quite obvious. When Amane saw this look upon my face she laughed out loud.

"Ryou likes you!" she whispered quite loudly to Carrie. Her face became red and she looked at me with disgust. With that my hands flew up to my face and I ran out of the room. 

"Amane!" my mother scoled, having saw the whole thing, "How dare you do that to your brother!?"

"But he was looking at her like this," she replied, mimicking Ryou's previous expression. 

"It's no business of yours to do that! Now go find your brother and say your sorry!"

"I don't wanna..."

"Amane..." she called warningly. Amane sighed and got up from her seat. Carrie starteed to go with her, but Amane's mother stopped her.

"Oh, no, sweetie, I think you'd better stay here until she gets back.."

Carrie nodded, but seemed to shy to say anything. 

'_seems__ like my little charmer finally has a crush..'_ the mother thought happily.

Amane emerged into the room, looking extremly annoyed.

"He says to leave him alone."she said, putting hands to her hips.

"Where is he?" 

"In the front room. He's covered himself all with pillows."

Her mother grimaced. 

"Leave him be then. You two go off and play." 

I remember being so embarassed that day, and several days after that when she came over, because Amane kept singing 'Ryou and Carrie sittin' in a tree'. That was how I learned her name. She had a pretty name to go along with a pretty face. 

Both Amane and my mother are gone, now, though. I still miss them dearly.

Right now the black fog seems to be starting to lift, and I can find enough strength make my way into the room. She was shaking and sobbing like before, her hands covering her face. She isn't aware of my presence, so I wrap my arms around her and it's okay. She stops sobbing and looks up to me.

She has a long cut across her face. He had did that, with His pocketknife. With His pocketknife.

It makes me start crying again. Oh, why had I let this happen? Why was I so weak?

She wraps her arms around my neck and lays her head on my chest. I felt a small familiar jolt around my heart. I lift her up and carry her once again to my room, with a little difficulty, because standing up made my head dizzy after what He had done. I layed her on my bed, and then hurried as quick as I could to the bathroom to get the First Aid Kit. I didn't really have any visible injuries, only she. They weren't as bad as I expected, though. They still were pretty bad. 

When I was done, she seemed to gain some of her strength back. I kneeled on the floor when she sat up on my bed. She avoided my gaze, and looked at the ground.

"Thank you." she said quietly. She had a British accent as well, hers slightly heavier then mine.

"and sorry." 

"For what? You didn't do anything...I'm the one who should be sorry...I let that happen to you. I knew there was a risk of it, but I thought I could protect you...." but I couldn't. Why? Because I was to weak of course.

I've become to hate the 'W' word ever since He came around. She lifted her eyes up to me, smiling sadly.

"You should never have to protect me. I can take care me by myself....but, as I said before....Thank You."

Her expressioned brightened a bit, and it was all I could do to keep from reaching up and kissing her, to feel the softness and sweetness of it. Carrie was very pretty. She had bright red hair that went down a good five or six inches from her shoulders, and on top of her head, there was a large splash of light, platinum blonde, that spread half-way down her hair in all directions, like a spider with many legs. Her eyes were a mixture of black and dark purple, and she was quite pale, as I was, and had a slim frame.

I thought she was more than pretty. No, I thought she was beautiful.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Solar: that's gotta be the dorkiest chapter in the history of straight YGO romance fics!^ _ ^

Kat: Oh...it was okay I guess.....

Solar: *pulls out black marker*

Kat: Oh, yes, I, ah, seem to have some unfinished business around here..er...somewhere...*looks around*

Solar: *points black marker to Kat's head* do you have something to say?

Kat: Oh yes, loverly chapter*smiles*

Solar: Thank you! *puts black marker up*

Kat: RYOU!!! BACK OVER HERE!!!!!!!

Ryou:*hiding behind Bakura*

Solar: Yes..I seem to have some unfinished business as well....heh^ _ ~ 

Solar and Kat: *sprint to Bakura and Ryou*

Bakura: *pulls out a training wheel* Stay back, women!

Solar: *pouts* Kura...

Bakura: Da*n...I hate it when you do that...*sweeps Solar into arms*

Kat: Hello! 

Ryou: Um...hello? 

Kat: *jumps on Ryou*

Solar and Bakura: *more moaning noises*

Please Review!!Thanks!


End file.
